Corre
by Milita Cullen
Summary: Bella estaba viviendo la peor y más cruel broma del destino, porque era cierto y lo sabía; Edward Cullen era el hombre de su vida. Entonces, ¿por qué la vida se lo entregaba a medias? Drabbles/OoC/AH
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Bastardward. (Sí, yo lo inventé y creo que es la mejor forma de describirlo jajaja).**

**Bueeno… esto será un long-fic con capítulos tipo drabble. No creo que sea muy largo de todas formas, y cada actualización tendrá unos mil caracteres contados por Word. ¡Ah! Y aprovechando la longitud del texto y mis vacaciones, será un cap por día. ;)**

**Espero les vaya gustando…**

* * *

**CORRE**

_«Tú, libreto de siempre, tan predecible._

_Ya… ya me lo sé» Corre ~Jesse&Joy_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

—Sólo un tiempo más —besó sus labios con suavidad y Bella supo que estaba perdida—, dame tiempo, amor. Prometo que lo solucionaré.

Era tan fácil creerle, tan sencillo. Pero una vocecita en su cabeza no dejaba de decirle que esto no era correcto y que nunca lo sería.

—Debo irme —Edward suspiró cansinamente y se levantó del sillón para tomar su chaqueta. Bella se abrazó sus rodillas y lo miró con tristeza—. No me mires así… sabes que si pudiera, me quedaría contigo toda la noche.

—Lo sé —se limitó a contestar.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla de la muchacha, pero fue lo suficientemente lista como para limpiarla antes de que Edward la viese. Por mucho que odiara la situación y por más que quisiese que las cosas fuesen distintas, no ganaría nada viéndose así de débil frente a él.

Probablemente sería mil veces peor.

Quizás él decidiría terminarlo todo.

Ella no quería eso.

—Vete ya —hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que la voz no le temblara. Había practicado mucho las últimas semanas y ya se le daba bastante bien—, llegarás tarde.

—¿Estarás bien?

_No._

—Por supuesto. Tengo toneladas de cosas que hacer _—mentira—,_ y creo que vi en la programación que hoy darán _Volver al Futuro_. Hace tiempo que no la veo.

Edward sonrió con ternura.

—¿No la has visto suficientes veces como para sabértela de memoria?

—Puede ser —admitió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con falsa culpabilidad.

Bella se planteó seriamente en mandar todo al demonio y pedirle de rodillas a Edward para que se quedara. Luego vio la expresión del rostro de Edward y supo que si seguían así, terminarían en la cama y él se arrepentiría por llegar tarde.

—Basta ya, Edward —rio Bella—. Debes irte.

Con un fugaz beso se despidió de la muchacha y cruzó esa puerta lo antes posible. Suspiró con desgana antes de hacerlo, pero ella sabía que él tenía prioridades.

Bella lo entendía, pero eso no significaba que le costaba menos en disfrutar de la situación. Al comienzo le pareció novedoso, incluso emocionante. Ahora sentía que se le había escapado de las manos.

Enamorarse nunca estuvo dentro de sus planes.

A pesar de todo, cuando le confesó a Edward que lo amaba, él lo tomó muy bien. De hecho le confesó lo mismo y sonrieron con ganas ante tal descubrimiento mutuo. Fue por lejos la mejor noche en sus cortos veinticuatro años y no podía dejar de recordarla cada vez que tenía dudas.

Edward Cullen era el hombre de su vida.

Él era aquella persona que todos ansían encontrar, quien será el que complete el rompecabezas que has armado desde que tienes memoria. El que te hará sonreír sólo con decir tu nombre y que te alargará los segundos sólo porque no estás a su lado.

Él era eso y mucho más.

—¿Comemos palomitas, Perro?

El animal, que estaba acostado en el otro sillón, abrió un ojo y bostezó con pereza.

—Supongo que no.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. No tenía mucha hambre, así que decidió no cenar y simplemente comer las palomitas que quería preparar para ver su película favorita. Sacó una gaseosa del congelador y le dio un sorbo mientras esperaba que el inconfundible tronar de su comida dijera que estaban listas.

Apenas sonó el microondas, lo hizo también su celular.

Bella agarró como pudo el plato y su bebida, y corrió hacia la sala para contestar el teléfono.

—¿Hola? —dijo algo jadeante, tratando de limpiar algunas palomitas que cayeron en su alfombra al mismo tiempo que le daba al botón de contestar.

—Bella, no lo vas a creer —dijo una voz alegre y levemente chillona por la emoción al otro lado del auricular.

—Hey Jessica, ¿cómo estás? —murmuró nerviosa, y se sentó con las piernas sobre el sillón mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Nunca mejor. ¡Nunca mejor, Bella! Oh por Dios, estoy tan feliz.

Bella rio por la efusividad de su amiga.

—¿Me podrías explicar con más detalles, cariño? No entiendo nada.

—¿Hace cuanto que somos amigas, Bells? ¿Diez, quince años?

—Veinte, Jess. Desde preescolar y lo sabes —rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Bueno… —dijo la palabra como si la estuviese alargando— es por eso que quiero que seas la primera en saberlo. Porque te amo y no hay nadie más a quien quiero decirle esto.

—¿Qué? ¿Te ganaste un premio gordo? ¿Vas a ser millonaria? —bromeó y se echó un montón de palomitas a la boca.

—¡No, tonta! —ella rio y se escuchó un portazo al otro lado de la puerta— Ah, llegó —susurró—, espera un poco mientras voy a buscar privacidad.

Bella tragó y se puso aun más nerviosa. Se sentó derecha y esperó a que su amiga volviese a hablar.

—Bells, no puedo creerlo. No sé cómo… —dejó salir risitas sofocadas por seguir susurrando— quiero decir, sí sé cómo, pero no me lo esperaba para nada. Pero ya está y estoy extasiada con la noticia…

—¿Jessica? —musitó bajito Bella, temiendo lo peor.

—Estoy embarazada, Bella —susurró y volvió a reír— ¡Seis semanas!

—Oh…

—_¿Jessica? —_dijo una voz amortiguada, como si lo estuviesen gritando por el otro lado de una puerta.

—Lo siento, Bella, no puedo seguir hablando —susurró aun más bajo. Bella sentía los pies entumecidos— Edward llegó y aun no le he dicho. Creo que lo haré hoy mismo después de la cena. Oh mi Dios, me gustaría grabarlo cuando le dé la noticia. Siempre ha querido ser papá…

—Sí, claro…

—Te quiero mucho —dijo Jessica con voz temblorosa por la emoción—, y no son las hormonas maternas. No podría haber soñado con compartir esta noticia con alguien más. Eres mi mejor amiga, Bella. Te amo.

—Yo también, Jess. Yo también.

Colgaron y Bella quedó mirando al vacío.

Esto era terrible.

Bella estaba viviendo la peor y más cruel broma del destino, porque era cierto y lo sabía; Edward Cullen era el hombre de su vida.

Entonces, ¿por qué la vida se lo entregaba a medias?


	2. Chapter 2

**CORRE**

_«Ya viví esta escena, y con mucha pena te digo no,_

_conmigo no» Corre ~ Jesse&Joy_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

—¡Un salud por la feliz pareja!

Todos estaban celebrando en la cafetería de siempre. Era muy temprano en la mañana y como Jessica no podría beber alcohol en el próximo año o más, sus amigos decidieron celebrarlo con tazas de humeante café. Descafeinado para Jessica.

Rosalie estaba hablando con ella sobre los detalles de los embarazos. La rubia era un poco mayor y ya había pasado por dos de ellos. Ambas charlaban animadamente y Bella no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos en el centro de su pecho.

_Podría ser yo la que habla con la hermana de Edward sobre su próximo sobrino…_

Sorbió la amargura de su _expresso _y tragó con fuerza.

Más allá estaban Edward, Jasper y Emmet, los dos últimos palmeándole la espalda y diciéndole palabras de aliento masculino.

Estaban todos _tan_ felices.

Todos, menos ella.

—¿Todo bien, Bella?

Alice estaba a su lado con sus cejas muy juntas. Bella trató de sonreír para calmarla, pero estaba segura que la mueca que hizo con su boca jamás se volvería a parecer a una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, Al. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que resfriaré.

—Ah, bueno, es que has trabajado mucho este último tiempo. Apenas te hemos visto.

Era una horrible mentira para estar en casa en caso que Edward decidiera pasar a verla. Usaba cada excusa para verlo y no estaba orgullosa de ello.

Ahora menos que nunca.

—Así que Jessica está embarazada. Gran noticia, ¿eh?

—Sí. Muy grande —susurró sobre su taza, escondiendo sus ojos en el fondo de ella.

—Y está muy feliz.

—Por supuesto, desde niña que ha querido una familia muy grande. Era de esperarse un bebé en camino.

Y por eso se sentía peor. Desde niñas que Jessica siempre deseó muchos hijos. Mínimo cinco, profesaba ella cada vez que podía.

¿Por qué iba a ser tan sorprendente que ella estuviese embarazada?

Ya llevaba dos años de matrimonio. Tiempo suficiente para hacer crecer la familia.

Carraspeó para bajar el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

—Necesito ir al baño. Permiso.

—¿Te acompaño?

—No. No, Alice. Voy y vuelvo —susurró y prácticamente huyó de toda la felicidad que la rodeaba.

Llegó hasta el espejo y se miró con lástima.

Sus ojeras estaban pronunciadas y su cabello no tenía el color marrón vivo de siempre. Estaba pajoso y atado en una coleta descuidada.

Se veía horrible.

Ella era horrible.

¿Por qué había dejado avanzar las cosas hasta ese punto?

Idiota y mil veces idiota. Se merecía todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Se mojó la cara con un poco de agua helada para volver un poco a la vida. Si debía seguir mintiéndoles a sus amigos que ella estaba feliz, al menos debía ensayar frente al espejo antes de salir.

Pero cuando levantó la cara, vio el reflejo de los ojos más verdes que ella había conocido jamás.

Tragó pesado y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

—Lo siento —él susurró y Bella sintió que se desprendía un trozo de su corazón.

—¿Por qué deberías? Tu esposa está embarazada.

Edward sonrió sin sentimiento y caminó hacia ella con las manos en sus bolsillos. No la tocaba, pero Bella sentía el calor en su espalda.

Quería tocarlo. Quería abrazarlo.

Por todo lo sagrado, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo hasta perder la cordura.

Pero no podía, se recordó y se lo repitió como mantra.

Ahora menos que nunca debía tocarlo.

—No estoy enamorado de Jessica —susurró Edward—. Lo sabes.

Bella veía esos ojos verdes tan hipnóticos y cada vez que ella escuchaba ello, sentía un atisbo de esperanza, a pesar de no querer tenerla. Le hacía más daño aun.

—Edward…

—Lo sabes, Bella —dijo con más convicción, y sus miradas estaban prendadas en su propia conversación sin palabras—. Sabes que amo a alguien más…

—No, por favor…

—Te amo —susurró sin tapujos—. Te amo —volvió a repetir con más fuerza, y Bella se deshizo en sus palabras.

No era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero cada vez que lo hacía era único. Como cuando le dijo te amo mientras desayunaban una mañana y ella le había preparado sus panqueques favoritos, o como cuando se lo dijo al salir a la lluvia y ambos no pudieron evitar besarse bajo ella. Especialmente cuando decía te amo sobre ella y debajo de las sábanas. Ahí más que nunca aquella frase quedaba adherida a su piel como un bálsamo de tranquilidad.

Esta vez, sólo le dio remordimiento.

—Jessica está embarazada —lo dijo en voz alta porque alguien debía recordárselo—. De tu hijo. Serás papá, Edward. Tu esposa te dará un pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello alborotado —su voz se quebró y tragó para tratar de seguir en pie—. Será adorable y muy querido. De seguro será travieso y le brillarán los ojos cada vez que ve algo que le gusta. Y sonreirá, y todos estarán extasiados al verlo feliz. Y le gustarán los deportes, al igual que su papá. De seguro que su papá le enseñará beisbol apenas pueda sostener un bate. Será muy guapo, porque sus genes están a su favor y tendría esa sonrisa torcida a la cual todas las chicas les gustan. Pero será humilde y respetuoso con ellas, tal como sus padres le enseñarán a hacerlo. Porque estará en una familia estructurada. Y será querido. _Tan_ querido…

No pudo soportarlo más. Con manos temblorosas, agarró su bolso y agachó su cabeza para no mirarlo a los ojos. Porque sabía que al momento de hacerlo, su autocontrol se iría al caño.

Debía mantenerse firme por una vez en la vida.

Por el bien de todos.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta y cuando la abrió, se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Siempre esperó miradas acusatorias hacia ella, pero nunca había pensado en lo mucho que dolerían.

—Yo…

—Necesitamos hablar, Bella.

Alice Brandon no esperó réplica.

Tomó el brazo de Isabella y la arrastró a la salida.


	3. Chapter 3

**CORRE**

_«Di lo que podía,_

_pero a media puerta se quedó mi corazón» Corre ~ Jesse&Joy_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

Bella tenía las manos entrelazadas en su regazo y no se atrevía a mirar a Alice a la cara.

Sentía tanta vergüenza.

—Te hice una pregunta, Isabella Marie Swan, y quiero una respuesta ahora mismo.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y la manoteó antes que siguiera su camino.

—No estaba pensando…

—¡Es evidente! —la cortó— No pensaste en el gran daño que estabas haciendo, ¿cierto? Edward está casado, Bella. Y no con cualquier persona, sino con tu mejor amiga. ¡Demonios, Bella! ¿En qué momento te volviste tan estúpida…?

—¡No lo sé! ¿Vale? ¡No tengo idea! Yo… me equivoqué una vez y luego, me volví a equivocar. Después de seguir equivocándome, perdí la cuenta y en realidad después dejó de tener importancia para mí…

—Veinte años de amistad, Bella. ¿Para qué? ¿Un buen revolcón?

Ella levantó la mirada y alzó las cejas.

—¡No! —gritó, y después se dio cuenta el tono indignado de su voz— No fue así. No fue sólo un _revolcón_ —dijo la palabra con desprecio—, fue algo que no planeé. Yo no quería acostarme con Edward…

—¿Así que sólo apareciste por arte de magia en su cama y sobre él?

Bella dejó salir sus lágrimas, pero no rebatió lo que dijo Alice. Bien se lo merecía todo lo que ella le iba a decir.

Fuera mentira o verdad, se había buscado los insultos de su parte.

. . .

_Edward bajó el vaso al mismo tiempo que Bella con un fuerte golpe. El tequila había alborotado los sentidos de ambos y Bella no podía dejar de soltar risitas tontas._

_Habían salido a festejar el ascenso de Jessica ese día, pero por lo mismo, ella tuvo que quedarse más tiempo en la oficina. Cuando Bella la llamó, ella le dijo que se enfurecería si Bella se iba sin haber bebido por ella. Además serviría para formar lazos con Edward, su nuevo novio._

_Jessica pensaba que Bella no le gustaba. _

_Craso error. _

_Ella sólo trataba de evitarlo porque lo encontraba insoportablemente guapo. Sólo quería mantener la distancia para no babear sobre el novio de su mejor amiga._

_Así se encontraron bebiendo por más de tres horas en un bar de mala muerte y sin dejar de reír. _

_Jugaron a las veinte preguntas para conocerse, pero Bella creía que habían pasado ese número hace un buen rato._

—_¿Coca-cola o Pepsi?_

—_Coca-cola —dijo ella con rapidez— ¿Hot dog o patatas fritas?_

—_Hot dog —respondió después de pensarlo un poco. _

_Edward sirvió otra ronda de tequilas y ambos chocaron sus copas antes de beberlas de un solo trago. _

_Bella agarró un pedazo de limón y lo mascó con los ojos muy cerrados. El sabor cítrico pasó por su garganta y gimió cuando sintió que llegó todo a su estómago._

_Luego rio tontamente. Estaba bastante achispada._

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Edward los tenía entrecerrados y un poco nublados._

_Ella enrojeció y evitó su mirada penetrante. Siempre la ponía muy nerviosa._

_Por el rabillo de su ojo vio que Edward levantó su mano y acercó sus dedos a su mejilla. Con una calma torturante, pasó su índice por su piel, quemando todo a su paso. Llegó a sus labios y acarició el inferior. Bella contuvo el aliento cuando él devolvió su dedo a su boca y sacaba su lengua para saborearlo._

—_Tenías algo de sal —dijo como gran explicación._

_Bella tragó y asintió sin saber muy bien qué decir._

_Edward sonrió de forma torcida. A ella. El corazón de la muchacha saltó más rápido cuando vio aquella sonrisa que vagaba por sus sueños, porque esta vez estaba dedicada a ella._

—_¿Arriba o abajo? —preguntó Edward con interés, sin abandonar su sonrisa._

—_¿Perdón?_

_Él no intentó explicarse, sólo esperó a que ella atara cabos._

_Cuando lo hizo, jadeó._

_Y con el alcohol viajando por sus venas, se sintió más audaz que nunca._

_Lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas y se mordió su labio inferior._

—_¿Ambas? —susurró coqueta, sonriendo un poco._

_Edward soltó una carcajada ronca y llenó ambas copas._

_No esperó que ella tomara su copa. Él subió la suya y tragó rápidamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos._

—_Muy buena respuesta._

_. . . _

—¿Tres años, Bella? —susurró Alice. Había dejado de gritar hace un rato mientras Bella le contaba a grandes rasgos desde cuándo había comenzado todo— ¿Por qué dejaste que esto llegara tan lejos?

Bella sorbió por la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

—Se supone que era pasajero, Alice. Que no significaba nada. Fue un error de una noche de mucho alcohol y en ese momento pensé que lo olvidaría apenas lo probara.

—¿Cómo rascarte una picazón?

—Algo así —dijo ella con una mueca—. Pero luego volvimos a repetirlo, pero sin alcohol entre nosotros. Y fue mucho mejor que la primera vez. Y no solo era el sexo… eran nuestras conversaciones. Podíamos hablar por horas de nuestros gustos e intereses. Nos decíamos todo. Cuando algo me ocurría, lo único en que podía pensar era que quería llegar a casa para llamar a Edward y contárselo. Yo…

—Lo amas —suspiró Alice.

—Lo hago.

—Pero esto no puede seguir…

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Bella tenía los ojos rojos y no podía dejar de llorar— Lo amo, Alice. Más que nunca esperé posible. Pero está casado y su esposa es Jessica. No puedo ser la mala en esta historia, pero a la vez no puedo alejarme. Duele tanto…

Alice se sentó al lado de Bella y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Lo sé, cariño. Sé que duele, pero debes dejarlo ir. Déjalo ir, Bella. Por el bien de todos.

Bella se abandonó en el calor de Alice y sollozó con más fuerza, esperando que ella fuera más fuerte de lo que creía.

Y cerró los ojos.

Deseando un milagro.


	4. Chapter 4

**CORRE**

_«Toma todo lo que quieras, pero vete ya…» Corre ~ Jesse&Joy_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

—¿Cómo has estado, Isabella?

—Bien —susurró ella y sonrió nerviosa—, y es Bella.

Llevaba cuatro sesiones con el doctor Thomson, a pedido de Alice. Después de gritos, insultos y miradas de asco, Alice terminó con llorar al lado de Bella. Le dijo que era una victima más de toda la situación y le aconsejó ir a un sicólogo para hablar con él sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No le creyó nada de lo que le dijo, pero estaba tan agradecida con tener a alguien de su lado después del daño que había causado, que accedió a pesar de sus reticencias.

—De acuerdo, Bella —sonrió con calidez—. Dime qué ocurrió desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Ella se removió en su asiento y se mordió el labio inferior mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

Había pasado mucho desde su sesión anterior. Ella y el doctor se veían una vez a la semana, y dadas las circunstancias, su vida era más caótica de costumbre.

Especialmente la insistencia de Edward en verla.

Y cuando quería, Edward podía ser _muy i_nsistente.

. . .

_Salió de su trabajo a las seis de la tarde, como siempre, y fue a los estacionamientos para irse a su casa. _

_Estaba agotada. Física y psicológicamente. Tuvo un día horrible solucionando los balances de la empresa que su compañera había hecho mal y luego recibió un regaño de su jefe por un error que no había cometido. _

_Y además de todo, no había podido dejar de pensar en Edward._

_Se soltó su coleta y acarició sus hebras para relajar un poco el dolor de su cuero cabelludo. _

_Suspiró, cansada, y añoró un baño de sales y un vaso de vino tinto._

_Cuando estaba planeando ir a comprar un buen Merlot antes de ir a casa, escuchó que la llamaban a su espalda._

—_Bella, por favor, espera._

_Era tal su cansancio, que olvidó su regla de no mirarlo a los ojos._

_Y ahí estaba. Mar verde musgo con toques dorados, arremolinando varias emociones._

_Tristeza. _

_Arrepentimiento._

_Deseo._

—_Edward… no. No puedo tratar con esto ahora…_

—_No lo entiendes, Bella. No puedo dejarte ir —se quejó, y vio como Edward tenía una expresión cansada. _

_¿Podría ser que él la amaba tanto como ella a él?_

_Lo dudaba. Bella le dolía todo cuando pensaba en él. No había sentimiento tan fuerte como su amor por Edward._

_Sin embargo, viendo sus ojos y sintiendo su propio deseo, quería creerle así._

_Edward aprovechó su inseguridad y caminó hacia ella. Tocó su mejilla, el borde de su mandíbula y bajó por el borde de su cuello. Bella se estremeció y cerró sus ojos._

_Sería tan fácil dejarse ir…_

—_Te amo —susurró en su oído, respirando en su cuello y provocándole escalofríos. Movió su cabello a su hombro opuesto y besó su piel—. Te amo —volvió a repetir, siguiendo un riego de besos hasta el borde superior de su clavícula—. Te amo y no quiero dejarte ir. No puedo dejarte ir… —gimió Edward y Bella era gelatina en sus brazos._

_Su espalda chocó con el costado de su carro y Edward mordió suavemente su cuello al mismo tiempo que metía su mano debajo de su blusa y acunaba uno de sus pechos. Ella tembló ante su toque y sintió como sus pezones se endurecían en su mano._

_Lo deseaba tanto._

_Lo amaba tanto._

_Afortunadamente un ruido los interrumpió y Bella saltó lejos de él para abrocharse algunos botones de la blusa que él había logrado desprender._

_Edward gruñó con frustración y metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero._

_Cuando vio la pantalla, los colores de su cara de esfumaron._

_Bella entendió de inmediato, sonriendo con tristeza._

—_Ve con tu esposa, Edward —susurró en la penumbra del estacionamiento, antes de subirse a su carro y conducir sin mirar atrás._

_. . ._

—¿Qué crees que hubiese ocurrido si no los interrumpen?

Bella enrojeció.

Había logrado desarrollar una confianza ciega en su psicólogo, pero ciertos temas seguían siendo muy difíciles de discutir.

—Uhm… probablemente yo… yo lo habría invitado a ir a casa.

—¿Y luego?

—Nosotros… habríamos intimado.

—¿Y lo deseabas?

¿Lo hacía?

Era cierto, Edward alborotaba sus hormonas como nunca nadie había logrado hacerlo. Era pasión inmediata, descontrolada y celestial. Nunca había deseado las manos de un hombre sobre ella más que las de Edward. Por todos lados. A toda hora.

No le afectó la primera vez que él estuviese de novio con Jessica, a pesar de amar a la última más que a ella misma. Tampoco fue impedimento cuando ellos se casaron y siguieron manteniendo un romance tórrido y pasional.

Pero ahora había un bebé. Una pequeña criatura que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Bella no podía ser culpable que aquel niño naciera en una familia disfuncional.

—No —se escuchó decir—, no lo deseaba. Quería escapar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Entonces necesitamos crear una vía de escape si esto vuelve a ocurrir, ¿vale? Debes hacer un mapa mental de las razones por la cual no quieres continuar.

—¿Y si no puedo parar? ¿Y si… y si soy demasiado débil?

—Eres tan débil como creas serlo, Isabella.

—No quiero arruinarlo más de lo que ya está —cuchicheó—. Bastante daño ya he hecho.

El doctor levantó la mirada de su cuaderno en la cual estaba tomando notas.

Sus ojos azules eran tan claros y honestos.

—Eres muy dura contigo misma, Isabella. Si bien has cometido errores, no eres la única en participar en ello. Y estás arrepentida. ¿No crees que te mereces una tregua? No quiero decir que lo olvides, me refiero a que avances. La única forma de salir de esto es con fuerza de voluntad, y eres muy fuerte, Isabella. Nunca lo dudes.

—De acuerdo…

—Así que trabajaremos en la confianza —levantó su libreta y la dejó en su regazo, volviendo a tomar notas.

Bella respiró con fuerza y asintió.

Las palabras del doctor bailaron por su mente por un buen rato.

_Eres muy fuerte, Isabella…_

Y por el bien de todos los que la rodeaban, esperaba que fuese cierto.


	5. Chapter 5

**CORRE**

_«Te digo lo que siento, me interrumpes y terminas la oración._

_Siempre tienes la razón» Corre ~ Jesse&Joy_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Bella temblaba como una hoja. Llevaba más de cinco minutos frente a la puerta y aun no había tocado el timbre de la casa para anunciar su llegada.

Sus manos tiritaban.

Su aliento era desigual.

Su pecho dolía.

Si no fuera porque Jessica le había insistido con tanto ahínco, ella jamás habría estado de acuerdo en ir a su propia tortura.

¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Entrar a la casa de la familia feliz y fingir que todo estaba bien?

No podía.

No quería.

Pero debía hacerlo.

Por Jessica.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y puso su índice en aquel botoncillo. Un suave _ding-dong_ y unos pasos a la distancia lograron ponerla incluso más nerviosa, pero recordó las palabras de su psicólogo.

Ella era fuerte.

Ella podía seguir adelante.

La puerta se abrió y no pasó más de dos segundos para verse envuelta en los brazos de su amiga.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —susurró Jessica muy cerca de ella, dándole un fuerte apretón antes de soltarla—. ¿Entremos? Hace frío y recuerda que ahora debo preocuparme por dos —le guiñó un ojo.

Caminaron juntas hasta el salón y Bella sintió un agradable olor de galletas recién horneadas. Era el aroma de casa. De familia.

—Mira, Ed. Bella ya llegó —dijo con entusiasmo, pasando su brazo por su cintura.

Bella trató de sonreír para ella y le dio a Edward una rápida mirada.

Y, por Dios, parecía que se hacía más guapo a cada segundo.

—Debo terminar de preparar algunas cosas antes de la cena. ¿Puedes ofrecerle alguna bebida a Bella, cariño? No demoraré mucho.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos y vio con pánico como Jessica desaparecía por las puertas dobles hacia la cocina.

Estaban solos, y era lo último que había planeado para esa velada.

Se suponía que vería a su amiga, comería con ella y se iría. Edward también estaría allí, lo sabía, pero esperaba ignorarlo todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Ahora era muy difícil estando los dos solos en la habitación y con una privacidad virtual con un par de puertas de madera.

—Aquí tienes —susurró Edward y le tendió una copa de vino blanco.

—Preferiría algo más fuerte —musitó para ella, pero Edward alcanzó a escucharla.

—Yo igual —rio suavemente, algo incómodo—. Preferiría mil veces unos tragos de tequila.

Bella levantó la mirada hacia él y el entendimiento pasó por ambos.

Enrojeció.

Edward dio un trago a su propia copa y Bella vio con culpable interés en como él estiraba su cuello y su nuez de Adán se movía al tragar. Quería lamer aquella zona. Luego él bajó su mirada a su boca cuando se lamió sus propios labios.

Se miraron a los ojos. Los verdes de Edward estaban nublados, tal y como lo hacían cuando estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella y comérsela a besos.

Bella tembló por la anticipación y se sintió tan débil.

—Basta —susurró despacio, dándole una mirada suplicante.

—No he hecho nada… —él entrecerró los ojos y tragó con fuerza, apretando su mandíbula.

La tensión sexual era muy densa.

Edward apretó el agarre en su copa hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—No has respondido mis llamadas.

—No deberías haber llamado.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Bella. Es _importante._

Ella se mordió su labio inferior y Edward gruñó cuando lo hizo.

Casi podía escuchar su voz mientras estaba enterrado muy profundo de ella, con una mirada de total descontrol.

_«No te muerdas los labios, Bella. Me vuelves loco…»_

Y lo hacía. Cada vez que Bella lo hacía, él perdía el control y sus envites aumentaban de velocidad.

Era delirante para ambos.

Bella movió sus muslos con incomodidad y Edward sonrió con picardía al verla tan afectada.

Ni siquiera se estaban tocando y ambos ardían por el otro.

Era desconcertante.

Abrumador.

Y tan, tan placentero.

—Esto no es correcto, Edward… —Bella hacía el esfuerzo monumental en recordar las razones para no continuar mirándolo así, pero se le hacía imposible cuando él la miraba como si fuese la mujer más deseable de todo el mundo.

Él siempre hacía eso y a ella le encantaba.

Edward se sentó más cerca de ella y sintió como su olor tan característico se infiltraba por sus fosas nasales.

—Quiero verte, Bella. Más tarde, si quieres. O mañana, o al día siguiente. No me importa. Lo único que me interesa es que nos veamos —sus ojos entrecerrados ardían en determinación— _Necesito_ verte…

—Lo estás haciendo ahora —dijo en un jadeo.

Él sonrió canalla y se pasó su pulgar por su labio inferior.

—Créeme que me gustaría verte de muchas formas…

—Edward —advirtió.

—Pero me comportaré, Bella. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas y no podemos hacerlo acá —susurró—. ¿Entiendes que estar así me duele? ¿Que estar tan cerca de ti y sin tocarte ahora mismo es una tortura? Mis dedos pican por acercarlos a tu piel, acariciar el lóbulo de tu oreja con mis labios, tal como a ti te gusta, y besar tu cuello de a poco, pasando mi lengua por todo el trayecto de tu yugular. Luego estirar mi mano hacia tu espalda y bajar lentamente el cierre de tu vestido. Y tocarte —gruñó—. Realmente tocarte.

La respiración de Bella se hizo superficial y jadeante. Sus manos sudaban y sus bragas estaban mojándose a cada palabra que él pronunciaba.

Edward tenía los ojos casi negros y Bella vio de reojo como sus pantalones estaban tensos en su ingle.

Ambos estaban muy afectados y no atinaban a nada más que mirarse intensamente a los ojos.

La puerta a su espalda se abrió y ambos desviaron su mirada en su dirección.

Se encontraron con una muy sonriente Jessica, con sus ojos brillantes y un plato con un estofado sacado de revista de cocina.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan? Es hora de cenar.


	6. Chapter 6

**CORRE**

_«Tu, libreto de siempre, tan repetido.  
Ya no te queda bien » Corre ~ Jesse&Joy_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

La cena había sido una total agonía.

Bella no podía soportar vivir la rutina de Jessica y Edward como espectador principal. Además, ella era la mejor amiga, debía seguir actuando en las apariencias de estar feliz por ella al tener un esposo tan perfecto.

Y la envidia y la culpa le carcomían por igual.

Envidia por desear ser ella la que le quita los mechones su cabello broncíneo de sus ojos y que él sonriera cerca de ella, y luego acercarse y besar esos labios tan apetecibles.

Culpa por tener esos pensamientos y saber que ya lo había hecho en la oscuridad de la noche y en su propia cama.

—¿Quieres una taza de café, Bells?

Bella levantó sus ojos a la sincera mirada de cariño de Jessica.

Ella siempre había sido la bonita. Sus grandes ojos azules y su cabellera rubia y lacia producían aquel efecto que los hombres en girar su cabeza cuando ella iba pasando. ¿Bella? Jamás había llamado la atención de nadie. ¿Quién podría, teniendo a Jessica a su lado?

_Pero Edward lo había hecho…_

Lo miró de reojo y él le estaba mirando intensamente. Edward tomó un trago de su vino tinto y carraspeó después de tragar.

Todo en él era erótico, incluso algo tan nimio como parpadear.

—¿Bella?

—¿Uh? Eh, no, gracias. De todas formas debo volver a casa a ver a Perro.

Jessica dejó salir su característica risa musical.

—No puedo creer que le pusieras ese nombre al pobre animal. ¿No podrías haber sido más creativa?

—Perro es el perfecto nombre para un perro —sonrió Bella.

—Ah, claro —ironizó Jessica, arrugando la nariz—. ¿Y como llamarás después a tus hijos? ¿Niño? ¿Peque?

La sonrisa de Bella se congeló ante las palabras de su amiga. Por inercia bajó su mirada al vientre plano de Jessica y pensó cómo le pondrían al bebé que venía en camino.

¿Se llamaría Edward como su padre? ¿Quizás Anthony como el abuelo de Edward? ¿O inventarían un nombre perfecto entre ambos?

Tragó con fuerza y parpadeó varias veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—No planeo tener hijos, Jessy.

—Ah, quizás no ahora… —dijo con diversión y le guiñó un ojo— ¿Pero qué pasará cuando conozcas al hombre de tu vida? Te aseguro que tu mundo dará un vuelco inesperado y todo lo que creías será un vago recuerdo… —esta vez Jessica hablaba mirando a su esposo, y éste le sonrió en aquiescencia.

No podía seguir un segundo más así.

—Yo… me tengo que ir, Jess. ¿Nos vemos otro día?

—Claro, Bella, no te preocupes. ¿Edward? —llamó— Cariño, ¿podrías ir a dejar a Bella?

Bella abrió los ojos con pánico.

—No, no te molestes… yo puedo…

—Tonterías, Bella, a Edward no le molesta. ¿Cierto, cielo?

—Para nada.

—Así que está dicho. Nada de excusas, señorita.

Bella le sonrió a Jessica y asintió, aceptando que la tortura al parecer aun no había terminado.

Se despidió de ella en un abrazo y la promesa de volverse a ver pronto, y caminó en silencio al lado de Edward hasta la puerta principal.

Su casa con la de Bella quedaba a unos cinco minutos a pie, así que ella no se había molestado en coger su coche. Al parecer Edward pensó en lo mismo, porque no hizo ningún intento en ir al garaje hacia su Volvo.

Caminaron en silencio todo el camino, y a pesar que ambos sentían la vibración que fluía entre ellos cuando sus manos se golpeaban al andar, jamás se tocaron intencionalmente.

Ya en la puerta del departamento de Bella, Edward se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—Quiero que nos veamos mañana.

Ella tembló al escuchar su voz ronca y jugó con sus llaves mientras sopesaba lo que él le estaba pidiendo.

Su sentido común le decía que era lo último que debería hacer en esos momentos.

Su corazón le gritaba que le diera una oportunidad para explicarse.

—Yo… no lo sé, Edward. Deberíamos dejar de vernos… por el bien de todos…

—Sólo quiero hablar, Bella —suplicó, y cuando ella vio sus ojos sintió que se desmoronaba por dentro—. Una simple conversación y nada más. Jamás haría algo que no quisieras… ¿Me crees? ¿Confías en mí, amor?

—Jessica…

—Me encargaré de ella mañana. Dime que sí y yo me preocupo de los detalles. Una hora, Bella, y dejo de molestar.

_Jamás molestarías_, pensó Bella.

Ese era el problema de todo.

Tenía deseos incontenibles de decirle que sí y abandonarse a sus instintos más básicos. Escucharlo y aceptar todo lo que él expusiera. Pero muy dentro de ella sabía que nada de lo que él dijera podría solucionar el embrollo en el que ambos se habían sumido. Dejaron avanzar demasiado la situación y la única salida que les quedaba era dar un paso al lado y dejar que la vida continuara sin que nadie supiera lo que ellos pasaron juntos. Especialmente Jessica.

¿Qué diría su amiga si se enterara de todo lo que ella hizo con su marido?

¿La miraría con despecho? ¿Furia? ¿Decepción?

Su labio inferior tembló y la culpa barrió el deseo que estaba sintiendo por Edward al tenerlo tan cerca.

Debía haber sido más fuerte. Haberse negado a los avances de Edward. Jamás comenzar algo que nunca debía haber sido.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde y no podía arriesgarse a dejar cabos sueltos, y por más que temiera aquella conversación, era necesario tenerla.

Así que con un suspiro resignado y con la garganta quemante, Bella carraspeó y habló en un susurro.

—Mañana a las ocho en mi casa.

Le dio la espalda a Edward y entró a su casa arrepintiéndose apenas cerró la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

**CORRE**

_«Me miras diferente,  
me abrazas y no siento tu calor» Corre ~ Jesse&Joy_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

—Isabella, que sorpresa encontrarte por acá.

Bella levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azul cielo sonriéndole con calidez.

Ah, mierda. Si su vida no fuera un completo caos, se encontraba con quien menos quería hacerlo.

—Has faltado a nuestras últimas tres sesiones —le dijo con tranquilidad, y no esperó a su respuesta para sentarse frente a ella con una taza humeante de café.

—Yo, uhm, he tenido cosas que hacer.

Él sonrió.

—Siempre has sido una terrible mentirosa, Isabella.

—Es Bella y créame, he perfeccionado la técnica —dijo con amargura, sonriendo sin siquiera querer hacerlo.

—¿Eso crees?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Parece funcionar.

—No para ti, al parecer.

—Funciona lo justo y necesario —su voz tembló y le dio un trago a su propio café para aliviar el escozor en su garganta.

—¿Por qué dejaste de ir a mi oficina?

Ella levantó la mirada y se sintió culpable. Ambos sabían por qué había dejado de ir a ver a su sicólogo.

Es porque hizo algo que no debía hacer y estaba al tanto de ello.

Sólo que no quería decirlo en voz alta.

Quizás, sólo quizás, de esa forma dejaría de ser real.

. . .

_Ocho de la noche. _

_En su casa._

_Edward y Bella._

_Ella cierra la puerta._

_Él le da una sonrisa cruzada._

_Ella suspira._

_Ambos se besan._

_Las ropas comienzan a quedar regadas en forma de camino hacia la habitación. Edward la sostiene de su trasero y la apoya en la pared. Ella se arquea y ambos jadean al sentir sus pechos desnudos rozando a cada respiración._

_Él separa sus labios y comienza a besar su cuello, sacando su lengua de vez en cuando para saborearla. Bella se remueve, excitada, y comienza a frotarse sobre él. Edward comprende la indirecta y los lleva a la cama._

_Sus grandes manos pasan por sus hombros y cuello, bajando por el contorno de sus pechos y hasta su cintura. La tocaba de forma reverente, como si fuera algo muy preciado. Bella sintió como sus ojos picaban por lágrimas. Era tan intenso. Abrumador. La forma que él se sentía sobre ella, como pasaba sus dedos por sus pezones y su mirada verde penetrante, evaluando cada una de sus expresiones._

_Muy dentro de ella y casi tratando de gritarle detrás de una puerta, su conciencia le decía que no debería dejar que esto siga así. Algo debía que hacer con Edward y no era quitarse la ropa. Se habían citado para algo más importante._

_Pero cuando él bajó su mano hacia su centro y pasó sus dedos por su botón de placer, su propio grito de éxtasis silenció sus dudas internas. _

_Aun no había comenzado a desplegar sus encantos y Edward ya la tenía temblando por más._

—_Te he extrañado tanto —dijo Edward con voz ronca justo antes de bajar su cabeza y capturar su pezón entre sus labios._

_Bella movió su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro y sintió como su cuerpo se contorsionaba para obtener más de él. Edward comprendió de inmediato e hizo que sus dedos se movieran con más rapidez._

_Él no era un amante egoísta._

_Sin embargo, aun tenía esa duda rondando por su cabeza. Algo debía hacer. Algo tenía que decir. Por alguna extraña razón, ella no podía abandonarse del todo y abrazar todo el placer que Edward le estaba proporcionando._

_¿Acaso debían tener una conversación importante?_

_Lamentablemente, justo cuando tuvo la pequeña intención de apartar a Edward para poder pensar, él se alejó lo suficiente como para separar sus piernas y hundirse entre ellas._

_Ambos gimieron al unísono y se besaron con fuerza. La lengua de Edward se sumergió en los labios de Bella y barrió todo tipo de segundas intenciones._

_No._

_Justo en ese momento, las palabras sobraban._

_. . ._

Lo había intentado un par de veces más, pero cuando vio que se le hacía físicamente imposible separarse de Edward, entró en negación.

Quizás si lo mantenían en secreto no le harían daño a nadie.

Quizás sólo hacía falta un poco más de discreción.

Y quizás no era del todo malo. Si algo se sentía tan bien, debía de estar bien, ¿no?

El problema es que ni siquiera ella se estaba creyendo sus propias mentiras.

—Al parecer no necesitas un sicólogo —su acompañante interrumpió sus pensamientos y le palmeó su mano. Bella sonrió triste— ¿Puedo hacer algo a cambio? Te podría dar un consejo como amigo y no te molesto más.

Ella se lo pensó unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué más da?

De todas formas ya estaba hundida bien en el fondo. Unas pocas palabras de aliento no le vendrían mal.

—Dispare.

Él la miró con tal intensidad que Bella sintió la necesidad de escuchar cada una de las palabras de su doctor.

—El amor sólo ve virtudes, Bella, jamás errores. Tienes que hacer un análisis en tu vida y verlo tal y como es. Te darás cuenta que no todo es como crees y que hay mucho más para ti. No te conformes con menos de lo que mereces —él sonrió y se formaron pequeñas arrugas al lado de sus ojos—. Y por favor, si yo puedo decirte Bella y te di un consejo de amigo, probablemente me deberías tratar como un igual. Mi nombre es Peter, pero me puedes decir Pete si así lo deseas.

El doctor se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza, dejando a Bella con un montón de cosas para pensar.

Después de un rato, su celular vibró y ella lo revisó para ver que tenía un mensaje de texto.

**¿Podemos vernos en media hora? Te extraño. E.**

Y sólo así, a pesar de lo que había conversado recientemente, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era llegar a casa y esperar a que él llegara.

¿Y por qué era eso?

Simple.

Ella también lo extrañaba.

* * *

**Sé que tienen dudas sobre Edward y por qué se casó con Jessica si amaba a Bella. ¿Me pueden esperar 2 capítulos más? Les prometo que se explicará entonces. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CORRE**

_«Así que corre, corre, corre, corazón.  
De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz» Corre ~ Jesse&Joy_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Otra vez la misma historia.

Bella llegó a su casa y estuvo nerviosa hasta que él llegó. Cuando lo hizo, fue como volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Edward sonrió de forma torcida y cerró la puerta con su pie.

Luego, se besaron.

Oh, y como lo hicieron.

Edward penetró su boca apenas ella mordió su labio inferior y una danza erótica entre ellos comenzó a ponerlos famélicos. Querían más. Mucho más.

Bella enredó sus dedos en su cabello y se entregó en aquel beso como si su vida dependiera de ello. Edward gruñó y la arrastró hasta el sillón, con él encima.

Las ropas comenzaron a estorbar y fueron desapareciendo con prisa.

Edward hizo casi todo el trabajo.

Edward apoyó una de sus manos en el reposabrazos donde estaba descansando la cabeza de Bella y la miró con una intensidad que le quitó el aliento. Él era tan hermoso.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio pensó en ello. Jessica llevaba pocos meses con él y le dijo que era _el indicado_, así que había arreglado una cita para que ambos se conociesen. Y cuando lo hizo, el tiempo se congeló.

Alice trató de cotillear con ella sobre él. Dijo que era guapo, sexy, un pedazo de culo.

Bella pensaba distinto.

Él era simplemente el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Era una obra de arte, una delicia celestial. Alguien que definitivamente no se le podía insultar con denominarlo con adjetivos tan nimios como _sexy. _

Él era mucho más que eso.

Y ahí, con su cara flotando a centímetros de ella, Bella confirmó sus teorías. La forma en que caía su cabello sobre sus ojos verdes, la intensidad de su mirada mientras sus pupilas crecían, su nariz recta y aristocrática, y sus labios entreabiertos, jadeando por aire.

Y estaba con él.

Bueno… más o menos.

—Dilo —le dijo Bella con su pecho subiendo y bajando en cortas respiraciones, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Edward entendió de inmediato y no se hizo esperar.

—Te amo —pronunció ceremonioso, dejando que su mano libre acariciara el costado de la muchacha.

Bella gimió y se agarró de sus hombros.

Edward bajó sus dedos a su entada y acarició con suavidad.

—Repítelo —dijo ella al borde del éxtasis y eso que aun no habían comenzado.

Él sonrió contra su cuello y dejó pequeños besos y mordiscos traviesos. La penetró con uno de sus dedos y ella simplemente se derritió.

—Dios, te amo —dijo contra su boca mientras ella bajaba de su nube y jadeaba por algo de aire—. Te ves increíble así, hermosa…

_No, tú eres hermoso._

Bella lo agarró con fuerza y lo besó con ímpetu, agarrando sus caderas con sus piernas y lo atrajo hacia ella. Él comprendió de inmediato y se alineó.

Un gemido ronco salió de ambos cuando Edward entró en ella en una estocada.

Ambos estaban necesitados y Bella supo que esta vez sería algo brusco. Pero no importa, pensó, tomaría de él lo que le diera. Fuera brusco o suave, demandante o cariñoso, porque lo amaba demasiado como para negarse.

Bella sollozó cuando él levantó una de sus piernas y la apoyó en su hombro. Creó un ángulo enloquecedor y ella sentía que llegaba hasta su garganta. Su vientre comenzó a encenderse y se arqueó para sentirse más cerca de él. Arrastró sus uñas por su espalda y gritó con fuerza cuando sus entrañas se retorcieron una y otra vez y miles de descargas eléctricas azotaban su cuerpo.

Edward sostuvo su cuerpo y aumentó la fuerza sobre ella.

Después de embestidas febriles y algo torpes, Edward endureció sus músculos y se quedó muy quieto. Luego botó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones con una lenta exhalación y se relajó sobre Bella como gatito saciado.

Esa era la parte que más le gustaba. Los mimos.

Ella acarició su cabello y le dijo palabras dulces en su oído mientras él recuperaba su fuerza. Luego de un rato, él se levantó y la arrastró a su cama, depositándola entre las sábanas.

Pero él no se le unió.

—¿Edward? —ella le llamó, incorporándose en su cama y tapándose los pechos con el edredón.

Él se giró y se puso sus pantalones mientras le daba _esa _mirada.

El labio inferior de Bella tembló.

—¿Tienes que irte?

—Lo siento, pequeña. Sabes que me quedaría si pudiera.

_He escuchado eso antes._

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? Sólo… quédate. Conmigo —agregó lo último tan fuerte como un suspiro.

Él sonrió condescendiente, negando con la cabeza.

—Debo irme.

Tantas veces diciendo eso.

Ella lo comprendía.

Nunca hacía dramas.

¿Por qué debería?

No tenía derecho.

Pero algo cambió ese día. No sabía por qué, quizás llegó a un punto que simplemente no podía soportarlo más.

¿Cuántas veces puede una mujer ver a la persona que ama irse a los brazos de otra mujer?

—Te amo.

—Lo sé, dulzura. También lo hago —le dijo mientras ataba sus zapatos.

—Entonces deja a Jessica.

Apenas dijo esas palabras abrió mucho sus ojos.

No planeaba decirle eso. Jamás fue su intención quedarse con el esposo de su amiga.

Era un romance pasajero.

Terminaría en cualquier momento.

Una picazón que rascar.

Nada más.

Pero en el proceso, se enamoró. Lo que sentía por Edward era algo indescriptible. Tan abrumador que asustaba. Y ahora ella lo quería completo. Con ella. A todas horas. No una mísera media hora con caricias prohibidas.

Y si Edward también la amaba, debería de estar de acuerdo con ella, ¿no?

Sabía que Jessica sería la mayor perjudicada, pero ya estaba cansada de pensar en la felicidad de los demás.

Bella quería ser feliz.

Bella quería a Edward.

Y con esa decisión tomada, relajó sus hombros y sonrió hacia Edward.

Pero él tenía una expresión severa.

Ella frunció su entrecejo sin entender.

_Me ama, ¿cierto?_

—¿Edward?

Él se giró y le dio la espalda, caminando otra vez a la sala.

—Definitivamente tenemos que hablar —dijo con voz fría, y Bella sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban.

* * *

**Creo que finalmente hablarán, ¿eh?**

**Quizás el lemmon me quedó rápido, pero tenía que ser así. Polvo flash (?), porque debía mantenerse en drabble. Lamento los inconvenientes provocados. xD**

**En unas horas actualizo otra vez, ya que me atrasé ayer. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CORRE**

_«Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya,  
que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar» Corre ~ Jesse&Joy_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Bella caminó lentamente y se sentó en el borde del sillón. No pudo evitar recordar que hace poco había disfrutado de Edward en ese mismo lugar y ahora lo tenía frente a él y con una expresión de muerte.

¿Por qué estaba tan serio?

De acuerdo, había soltado una bomba bastante grande. No era como si dejar a tu esposa fuera tan fácil, porque, después de todo, era la persona que había escogido para vivir para siempre con él. Pero Edward le había dicho muchas veces que no la amaba. Que amaba a Bella.

Una posible solución era dejarla, ¿no?

Quizás la única solución.

Ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo escondidos.

Y se amaban.

El amor se muestra, no se oculta.

—Te amo —susurra bajito, porque no sabía qué otra cosa decirle. Edward seguía con esa mirada penetrante, pero esta vez era distinta.

Calculadora.

—Esto no puede seguir, Bella.

Ella se atraganta y pone su mano en su pecho, porque de pronto se le hace difícil palpitar.

—¿Quieres que terminemos? —suelta en un jadeo.

_No. No, no, no…_

—No, Bella.

Uff. Alivio.

Pero Edward seguía serio.

—¿Entonces qué sucede?

¿Dónde estaba ese brillante verde esmeralda? Ahora estaban opacos. Quería verlo feliz. Quería que sonriera para que brillaran otra vez.

Él suspiró y se peinó su cabellera con sus dedos. Ella sabía que eso significaba que estaba frustrado.

¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Era acaso por la pregunta que soltó sin pensarlo? Quizás debía explicarse mejor.

—Edward, yo… yo lo dije sin pensar, pero —tragó con fuerza—, ¿sería tan malo el que dejaras a Jess? Quiero decir… nos amamos —susurró, sonriendo un poco—. Será duro para ella un tiempo, pero es mucho mejor que esto se acabe ahora y así no sigue viviendo en un matrimonio falso.

_Y nosotros seremos felices._

Sus manos transpiraban y trató de secarlas en la remera que se había puesto.

Era de él.

Le gustaba dormir con su olor.

_Si dejas a Jessica dormiremos juntos todos los días y no necesitaré una remera para tener tu olor._

A Bella le dolía la garganta. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no sabía muy bien por qué.

Escuchó a Edward removerse y sentarse cerca de ella. Bella miró de reojo como él respiraba lentamente por la nariz.

Luego, él le tomó sus manos con suavidad.

—Bella, sabes que no podemos…

—¿Por qué? —dijo con rapidez— Podemos hacerlo, Edward. Quizás tendremos que irnos a otra ciudad, pero estaremos por fin juntos. Y seremos felices…

—No.

Bella quedó con las palabras atascadas en sus labios por tal fuerte declaración.

No.

Así de simple.

Sin explicaciones.

Sin derecho a réplicas.

—No comprendo —musitó bajito.

Porque no lo hacía.

No comprendía nada.

Edward le dio una mirada condescendiente y le acarició una mejilla. Ella casi sonríe con su toque.

—Jessica es mi esposa, cariño. No puedo dejarla y ya.

—Pero no la amas…

—Sigue siendo mi esposa. Y está embarazada.

—Sé eso —gimió ella—, pero no podemos negar nuestro amor. Y ella no puede seguir en un matrimonio si no existe en realidad. Edward —agarró sus manos con fuerza y lo miró, esperanzada—, huyamos. Vayámonos muy lejos. Lejos de todos.

Y algo pasó.

Él se soltó con fuerza.

Y se levantó.

—Basta, Bella. Sólo, basta. Estás siendo absurda.

—¿Por qué? —dijo ya gritando— ¿Porque quiero estar contigo?

—¡No, mierda! —le devolvió con fuerza, con los ojos desorbitados— ¡Porque pretendes que abandone a mi mujer por ti!

Y fue así como Bella se heló.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué quería decir…?

Parpadeó con furia, ahuyentando esas traicioneras lágrimas.

—¿Por mí? ¿Por qué lo dijiste así? ¿Qué tengo de malo, Edward? —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Edward se veía molesto.

—¿Qué creías, Bella? —le dijo con desprecio— ¿Qué estamos viviendo una historia de príncipes y princesas? ¿Qué escaparé contigo a vivir en una torre en un cerro? Esto no es un cuento de hadas —aclaró con amargura— y tú no eres una princesa. Eres mi amante y yo —se señaló— estoy casado.

¿Amante?

Se escuchaba tan… sucio.

—Dilo.

—Bella…

—Dilo, Edward —susurró.

—Me tengo que ir.

—Edward…

_Por favor, dilo…_

Esto era demasiado.

No sólo Edward le decía que no estaba dispuesto a irse con ella, sino que la trató como algo tan burdo como una simple amante.

¿Era sólo eso?

¿Edward sólo la consideraba su… _amante_?

—Te amo. ¿Me amas, Edward?

Él suspiró y se rascó con fuerza la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Sabes que sí, cariño.

_«El amor sólo ve virtudes, Bella, jamás errores»_

La voz de su psicólogo se filtró por su memoria y Bella comprendió sus palabras.

Ella ve en él su inicio y final. Su vida completa. Lo adora con todo su corazón. Hasta su más pequeño pensamiento se basa en él.

¿Edward?

No piensa que ella es suficiente como para dejar su esposa.

Jessica siempre fue la bonita.

Los hombres se giran cuando ella pasa.

Bella es lo suficientemente linda para ser amante.

Es lo suficientemente linda para quedarse relegada a la habitación y a los secretos.

_«No te conformes con menos de lo que mereces»_

Esa era la pregunta del millón; ¿qué se merecía?

Tuvo un romance de tres años con el esposo de su mejor amiga.

Eso era horrible.

Y Edward es perfecto. Todo en él es perfecto.

¿Por qué no podía él verla a ella y decir que era perfecta?

—¿En serio me amas, Edward?

Él la miró con cansancio y Bella casi podía escucharlo decir que sí.

Pero no era cierto.

Jamás fue cierto.

—Si me amabas —dijo con voz temblorosa—, ¿por qué te casaste con Jessica?

Él no respondió.

Bella sonrió sin humor.

—Creo que sé por qué —dijo con una risa macabra, mirándolo a los ojos—. Porque muy en el fondo, yo también sabía la verdad. No me amas, Edward. ¿Cierto? Fui la niñita enamorada que cayó tan fácilmente. Y acá estaba, dispuesta y feliz para ti, tal como se supone que esto debe funcionar. Soy la amante —se ahogó, y a pesar de todo, volvió a sonreír— y cumplí muy bien con mi rol.

Quería que Edward le rebatiera todo.

Que le dijera que no.

Tonterías.

Estás desvariando.

Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Eres mi vida.

¿Pero qué pasó en realidad?

Después de una mirada triste, Edward agarró su chaqueta y caminó con lentitud a la puerta.

Y a cada uno de sus pasos, su corazón se rompió.


	10. Chapter 10

**CORRE**

_«Tú, el perro de siempre, los mismos trucos.  
Ya… ya me los sé» Corre ~ Jesse&Joy_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Una semana pasó y Bella aun no comprendía cómo podía seguir viviendo.

Edward la llamó un par de veces pero ella por primera vez no contestó una de sus llamadas a propósito. No estaba lista para escuchar su voz. No estaba lista para afrontar lo que se habían dicho.

¿Qué se supone que haría de ahora en adelante?

¿Seguir con él y sufrir, o dejarlo y sufrir?

Y ahora tenía que aparentar frente a los demás.

Decir que sólo estaba enferma.

Que su mala cara es porque agarró un virus.

Seguir mintiendo.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres ir al médico? Tienes la piel pálida, Bells.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, Jessy. Se me pasará pronto —o eso era lo que esperaba.

Habían salido de compras por la insistencia de parte de Jessica. Si Bella lo hubiese decidido, se habría quedado en casa y con un bote muy grande de helado. Quería ver una comedia romántica y llorar. Al menos eso era lo que decían que ayudaba. Quería intentar todo lo posible para esfumar esa horrorosa punzada en el centro de su pecho que no la dejaba dormir, y cuando podía, la despertaba gritando.

Pero Jessica abogó por sus veinte años de amistad.

Y Bella se sintió culpable por acostarse con su marido.

Así que ahí estaban, entrando en su casa con un montón de bolsas en cada una de sus manos.

—Me encanta comprar, pero esta vez es casi adictivo —dijo Jessica con una enorme sonrisa, sentándose en el sillón. Bella la acompañó y se dejó caer a su lado—. ¿Qué más divertido que ver pequeña ropa para pequeñas personas? Te juro, Bella, me tuve que refrenar por comprar esas pequeñas y adorables zapatillas de ballet. Edward me mataría si ya estoy suponiendo que será niña.

Ah, por eso también estaba evitando a Jessica.

Su adorado bebé.

—¿Qué crees que será, Bella?

Punzada.

—No lo sé…

—No le digas a Edward, pero creo que será niña.

Más fuerte.

Justo en el centro de su pecho.

—C-creo que será niño. Con ojos verdes…

Jessica suspiró y apoyó su nuca en el borde del sillón.

—Sí, eso sería de ensueño…

Más fuerte.

Traspasa hasta la espalda.

—Voy un momento al baño, ¿sí?

—Claro —ella se levantó—. Prepararé la cena, ¿te quedarás?

No, si podía evitarlo.

—Ya veremos —sonrió.

Llegó al baño y un desagradable _déjà vu_ cruzó por su memoria y sonrió de forma amarga. Había olvidado la última vez que comió algo saludable y esas horribles ojeras se hacían ver en todo su esplendor.

Se sentía tan mal como se veía.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidar?

Quería seguir adelante.

Hacer como si nunca nada hubiese ocurrido.

El problema es que Edward había sido lo mejor de su vida. También lo peor. Algo así de intenso no se podía superar de la noche a la mañana.

Sólo esperaba que el proceso no siguiera así de doloroso.

No podría soportarlo.

Salió del baño y siguió ese delicioso olor que se filtraba por su nariz.

Jessica estaba cocinando y ella era una maravillosa cocinera.

Una más de sus virtudes.

Cuando cruzó las puertas dobles, Jessica le sonrió con ganas.

—Prepararé pasta a la carbonara y suflé de chocolate de postre. Tu favorito —dijo con un guiño—, así que no puedes negarte.

—Yo... no puedo.

—¿Por qué? —dijo distraída, mientras revolvía algo en una cacerola.

—Tengo… planes.

Bien.

Mintiendo otra vez.

La historia de su vida.

—Uy… ¿Involucra alguien más? ¿Alguien que posee el cromosoma Y?

—Jessica…

—Por favor, Bella. Jamás me cuentas nada de tu vida amorosa —le dijo con un quejido, apuntándola con una cuchara.

Bella pensaba que no se podía sentir más mal y esto sucedía.

—Es complicado —susurró, evitando su mirada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está casado?

Si hubiese estado tomando algo, Bella lo habría escupido en su cara.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque dijiste que es complicado —se encogió de hombros y compartió su atención con un libro de cocina—. Nada es tan complicado en las relaciones, Bella. La gente supone que lo es, pero en verdad no tiene ninguna ciencia. A ti te gusta alguien y se lo dices. Yo hice eso con Edward y mírame. Acá estoy, feliz, casada y embarazada de su hijo.

Porque no sabe la verdad…

Bella tragó con fuerza y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

Cuando los abrió, miró a su amiga.

—Jess… ¿Y qué pasaría si estuviese saliendo con un hombre casado? ¿Eso me hace una mala persona?

Jessica detuvo sus quehaceres y la encaró.

—¿Lo haces? —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No es el punto.

—Bueno… —Jessica se mordisqueó su labio y giró sus ojos, buscando algo que decir— no creo que sólo un hecho te haga inmediatamente una mala persona. Quiero decir, no todo es blanco y negro. Y si existen sentimientos, es incluso más gris. Porque a pesar de lo que digo, que las relaciones no son tan complicadas, no se elige a quien amar, ¿no? Supongo que debe ser una patada en el culo querer alguien que está tomado.

—Sí, debe ser horrible…

—¿Bella? ¿Entonces es cierto? —le dijo con preocupación— ¿Tienes sentimientos por alguien casado?

—Yo…

¿Debería decírselo?

¿Confesarle a su amiga la verdad?

Muy en el fondo de su mente, una pequeña parte de ella era lo suficientemente maliciosa como para pensar en decirle a Jessica todo lo que pasó entre ella y Edward. Decirle las muchas veces que él le dijo que la amaba y que no quería a su propia esposa.

Quería ser la única.

No ser las sobras.

Pero también amaba a su amiga con todo su corazón, y por nada del mundo elegiría ser la persona que destruya el suyo. Porque Jessica si amaba a Edward, y la confesión de su amorío podría destruirla.

No.

No haría algo así.

Podía ser un asco de amiga, pero no sería una _rompehogares_.

Y justo cuando iba a hablar, la puerta de la cocina se azotó con la pared.

—¡Hola, cariño! —dijo Jessica alegre— Llegas temprano.

Bella se giró y se encontró con unos furiosos ojos verdes.

Edward había escuchado todo.

* * *

**Creo que nunca he dicho cuanto durará este fic, pero si dije que sería corto. Creo que quedan como dos capítulos y esto se acaba. ¿Ya me odian? Lo sé, esto es horrible. D:**

**Ya, pero manifiesten su odio con Edward, él también se lo merece. :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**CORRE**

_«Tú, libreto de siempre, tan repetido.  
Ya no… no te queda bien » Corre ~ Jesse&Joy_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —siseó.

Edward había aprovechado que Jessica salió a comprar el romero que le faltaba y arrastró a Bella de un brazo para encararla.

Ella tenía todo su cuerpo temblando mientras Edward cerraba una puerta tras ellos.

—Yo… yo… no dije nada, Edward…

—Porque yo llegué primero. ¿Qué planeabas hacer? ¿Te sentiste culpable de pronto y decidiste que mi esposa sería tu paño de lágrimas?

—N-no, no le iba a decir…

—Te escuché, Isabella —masculló en un tono gélido, agarrándola fuertemente de los hombros—. Si demoro cinco minutos más, vas y le dices a Jessica de lo nuestro. ¿Qué pretendes?

—Nada, Edward. Lo juro.

—¿Lo juras? —él se burló, torciendo su boca en una sonrisa maliciosa— ¿Y de qué me sirve tu palabra, Bella? ¿Crees que me bastan las palabras?

Bella se tensó y cada una de las palabras de amor que Edward le dijo alguna vez se reprodujeron en una macabra secuencia.

_Te amo._

_Eres tan hermosa, Bella._

_No sabes lo que me haces sentir._

_¿Cómo podría dejarte ir? Eres mi vida._

_Preciosa._

_Cariño._

_Amor._

Él tenía razón.

Las palabras no bastan.

Bella lo había comprendido de la forma más dura.

—Jamás le haría daño a Jessica a propósito —lo dijo en un susurro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y recordando la forma en que ellos se enternecían cuando la miraba.

¿Eso también había sido falso?

—Traté de llamarte, ¿no? Traté de mantenerme en contacto contigo y tú te negaste. Luego de una semana te encuentro sentada en mi cocina y a segundos de echarlo todo a perder. Ilumíname, Isabella, y dime cómo se supone que debería sentirme.

¿Cómo debería sentirse él? Bella estaba destrozada. No había descripción como él había acabado con todos sus sueños y alegrías. Es como si su corazón hubiese sido arrancado a sangre fría.

Edward, la persona que amaba con todo su corazón, le dio la espalda.

Porque a pesar de ser una niña ilusionada y desear en cada una de esas llamadas perdidas, sabía a ciencia cierta que Edward no se ponía en contacto con ella para confesarle su amor.

—¿Y para qué me llamaste? —era masoquista y lo sabía, pero no podía dejarlo pasar.

Él parpadeó unas cuantas veces por la sorpresa. De seguro no esperaba que ella le encarara algo.

—Quería hablar contigo, cariño —murmuró con voz suave.

Vaya, ese fue un cambio radical.

Primero le grita y la acusa de soplona, y al siguiente segundo la toma de las manos y le sonríe.

—¿Y de qué querías hablar?

—De nosotros, por supuesto.

Bella tragó en seco y cerró los ojos.

—Y… ¿Aun existe un _nosotros_?

—Claro —dijo de inmediato, acariciando el dorso de sus manos con sus pulgares—. Siempre que lo desees.

Eso era jugar sucio.

Ambos sabían que Bella lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

Daría cualquier cosa por abandonarse en sus brazos y besarlo hasta perder el sentido.

Pero, por una vez en la vida, Bella estaba pensando en ella.

Edward no le estaba ofreciendo una relación.

Él le estaba diciendo implícitamente que todo seguiría tal y como lo habían dejado.

Ella escondiéndose.

Él disfrutando su cuerpo.

Y no era justo, porque Bella quería tanto más.

Pero era la verdad y no podía eludirla; ella era la amante.

Y, sí. Era incorrecto.

Ya se había equivocado lo suficiente y no podía seguir hundiéndose en ese engaño, por más que le doliera dejar ir a Edward.

—No, Edward. Esto no puede seguir.

Él detuvo de inmediato sus caricias. Sus músculos se tensaron y Bella vio como una vena en su sien palpitaba con furia.

—Ah… —dijo simplemente, alejándose un paso de ella.

La distancia ya la estaba matando.

Es lo que debía hacer, se repitió para convencerse.

Apretó sus manos por debajo de sus pechos y se abrazó para tratar de mantener el calor.

—¿Y qué harás? —Edward volvió postura fría, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido— ¿Ahora que no tienes ninguna lealtad, irás y le dirás todo a Jessica?

—¡No! Por supuesto que no.

Era evidente que Edward no le creía.

—Tengo una familia en camino, Bella. No puedes hacer esto.

—Lo sé, Edward, yo no…

—No quiero verte cerca de Jessica nunca más.

Bella levantó tanto sus cejas que pensó que podrían tocar su cuero cabelludo.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste. No te quiero cerca de Jessica. No confío en ti.

Bella tenía ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

¿Él no confiaba en ella?

Eso era tan irónico.

—Es mi mejor amiga, Edward. No puedo simplemente alejarme de ella.

—No me interesa. No quiero que, por tu culpa, Jessica crea algo que no es.

Bella estaba sintiendo que entraba a un estado de letargo.

No podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba.

—¿Y qué se supone que no es?

Él se encogió de hombros y la miró como si fuese una basura en su zapato.

—Que tuvimos algo importante. Que era una relación amorosa.

No podía llorar.

No quería llorar frente a él.

—Me dijiste que me amabas en innumerables ocasiones. Me lo repetiste cada vez que yo te lo decía.

—¿Y qué? Te gustaba escucharlo, no puedo negar que lo dije.

—¿Y eso es todo? —carraspeó para no hablar como histérica, pero todo lo que estaba pasando la tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso— ¿Me dices que me amas un día y al siguiente me botas como si no importara nada?

—Es porque jamás comprendiste lo que éramos —gruñó—. No puedo creer que te tragaste todo el asunto de amor entre amantes, porque esa es una completa mentira. Soy tan culpable en esto como lo eres tú. Y déjame decirte, Isabella, que me cansé de hablar contigo. Ya lo dije. No te quiero cerca de mi esposa, y si me entero que lo hiciste, le diré que me trataste de seducir. De todas formas casi le confesaste que estabas enamorada de alguien casado. Ella sólo unirá los puntos y me creerá a mí. Soy su esposo.

—No podrías…

—Oh, lo haré. No me provoques.

Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y Edward no demoró en dejarla sola para ir a buscar a su esposa.

No podría decir que le extrañara.

Después de todo, siempre había sido así.

* * *

**¿Recuerdan la advertencia? ¿Bastardward? Seeh, en este capítulo apareció con todo su esplendor. :/**


	12. Chapter 12

**CORRE**

_«Han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad,  
dedicarte un verso mas está de más» Corre ~ Jesse&Joy_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Bella sorbió su nariz mientras arrastraba su maleta por entre el mar de gentes.

Odiaba viajar. Detestaba juntar sus cosas y planear lo que debía llevar, y definitivamente aborrecía el hecho de estar sentada horas en un lugar cerrado para llegar a un lugar distinto.

Pero esta era una ocasión especial y no podía dar un paso atrás.

Había tenido la secreta esperanza que toda esta planificación fuera innecesaria y que se pudiese quedar en Seattle. Había sido su hogar desde siempre y lamentaba dejarlo atrás.

Sin embargo, lo que más lamentaba era dejarlo a él, y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Edward prácticamente barría el piso con ella y Bella seguía enamorada como una idiota.

El amor era un estúpido masoquista, ciego y definitivamente estaba sordo, porque no bastaban las innumerables ocasiones que ella le gritaba que quería descansar de todo, que quería dejarlo ir.

No. Edward aun rondaba sus pensamientos.

Había un mes desde su amenaza en su casa y había cumplido con su parte del trato. Le había dolido negarse a ver a Jessica, pero después de rechazar sutilmente cada una de sus llamadas, Bella llegó a la conclusión que en realidad era lo mejor que podía hacer. Jessica estaba feliz con Edward. No sería ella quien rompiera su felicidad.

Pero, a pesar de su decisión, quería hablar con Edward antes de tomar la decisión de irse de la ciudad.

Debía hacerlo.

Necesitaba hacerlo.

Así que dejó todo arreglado para su escapada, en caso que todo saliera mal.

Fue a su casa cuando sabía que Jessica no estaba. Vestía unos jeans desgastados, unas converse negras y un sweater gris el doble de su tamaño. No se había arreglado porque era una cita, sino una conversación necesaria.

Él le abrió la puerta con una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—No me interesa. Fui bastante claro con mis indicaciones.

Bella bufó.

¿Indicaciones? Más bien mandatos.

Edward era el jefe y Bella debía bailar a su alrededor como muñequita. Siempre había sido de esa forma, así que no le extrañaba que él creyera tener ese derecho.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—No.

—Edward, por favor…

—Dije que no, Isabella. No eres bienvenida.

Apartó sus lágrimas con un manotazo y trató de recordar por qué lo amaba tanto. Pero al verlo ahí, impasible y sin querer saber nada de ella, era bastante difícil.

—No puedo irme sin hablar contigo…

—¿Te vas? —dijo sorprendido y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, aun negándole la entrada.

—Sí, es decir, depende de lo que me digas…—Bella mordió su labio inferior.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—¿Pretendes que ahora yo ruegue porque te quedes? Eres más ilusa de lo que pensé.

—No, yo…

—No, escúchame bien, Isabella —la cortó con un gruñido—; no tengo ni la más mínima intención en pedirte que te quedes. No te amo, no te quiero y ahora que te ves como la mierda, ni siquiera te deseo.

Bella abrió la boca y sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—Edward…

—Vete, te aseguro que nos harás un favor a todos.

Tenía toda la intención de hablar con Edward, pero se le hacía imposible cuando él la insultaba sin siquiera tomar aire.

Él simplemente no escuchaba, así que dio la vuelta y corrió sin mirar atrás.

Era hora de avanzar, por más que le doliera. No podía seguir viviendo su vida con la pausa que Edward le había dejado.

Así que se encontraba a punto de tomar un avión a California. Llevaba mudas para una semana y ni siquiera había hecho planes de trabajo.

Sin embargo, aquello se escuchaba más prometedor de lo que podía encontrar en Seattle.

Abordó junto a un montón de desconocidos y no podía dejar de botar lágrimas. Era una decisión pensada y tomada, pero no por eso dejaba de afectarle.

Dejaría atrás a todos sus amigos.

A Jessica.

A Edward.

Y era algo necesario, se repitió como mantra.

Ya no podía seguir así.

Se sentó en su lugar y se hizo un ovillo para esperar que la llevara a una nueva vida.

—¿Bella?

Ella se giró al escuchar su nombre, alterada porque alguien había descubierto su huida.

Sin embargo, esos enormes y brillantes ojos azules no la miraban con reproche, sino con curiosidad.

—Doctor Thomson…

Él sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Acordamos que sería Pete de ahora en adelante. Ya no soy tu doctor, Bella.

—Oh… claro.

—¿Y? —dijo con entusiasmo, mostrando sus blancos dientes en una enorme sonrisa— ¿Qué te trae por estos lados? ¿Hay algo interesante en California para que vayas allá?

Peter Thomson era un hombre bastante atractivo, pensó Bella. Era un poco mayor que ella y se evidenciaba en esas pequeñas arrugas a cada lado de sus ojos, pero por alguna razón Bella quería atribuírselas al hecho que él sonreía bastante.

Y sus ojos… no podía dejar de compararlas con el cielo de un día soleado.

_Pero no son verdes…_

_No brillan como esmeraldas…_

¿Acaso tendría que comparar a todo hombre que conociera con Edward? Era un pensamiento muy desalentador. Necesitaba imaginar un futuro en donde Edward no abarcaba cada onza de su memoria.

Pete esperaba su respuesta, tal y como siempre lo hacía. No exigía una respuesta, sólo esperaba que hubiese una.

Bella necesitaba tanto descargarse con alguien.

¿Sería tan malo confiar en alguien más?

¿Estaba en condiciones para hacerlo?

El labio inferior de Bella tembló.

—¿Podrías ser mi amigo mientras te cuento lo que pasó? —susurró con voz insegura.

Peter sonrió con amabilidad y la tomó de la mano.

—Claro, Bella. Vamos, soy todo oídos y tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día.

El avión despegó y Bella ya se había abandonado en relatarle a Pete todo lo que había ocurrido con lujo de detalles.

Él la escuchó atentamente.

* * *

**Este era el último capítulo, al fin Bella dejó ir a Edward, aunque fuese necesario poner kilómetros de distancia. Ya veremos lo que pasará finalmente.**

**Dentro del día subo el epílogo, no alargaré esto. ;)**


	13. Epílogo

**CORRE**

_«Así que corre como siempre que no iré detrás.  
Lo has hecho ya, y la verdad, ya me da igual» Corre ~ Jesse&Joy_

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

—Te ves bien, Bella.

El sol le llegaba a la cara y cerró los ojos antes de contestar.

—Gracias, Alice —suspiró, y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su cara—. Me siento bien.

Su amiga agarró su mano y le dio un reconfortante apretón.

Bella sintió que un nudo se instalaba en su garganta, pero se negó a sentirse nostálgica.

Muchas cosas habían pasado y no quería volver a sentirse mal. Ahora ella era otra y le gustaba el cambio.

A veces, los cambios son justo lo que se necesita para sanar.

—¿Y cómo te ha tratado California? Veo que estás bronceada —bromeó Alice—, ese es un buen síntoma.

—Los primeros años fueron difíciles —rio Bella—. No estaba acostumbrada a usar bloqueador solar en Seattle, ¿sabes? Pasé mucho tiempo con la piel dolorida y enrojecida. Finalmente aprendí de la forma dura.

_Como otras cosas…_

Ahuyentó esos pensamientos con rapidez. No quería recordar algo que no le traería ningún bien.

—¿Y no tenías a alguien que te frotara la espalda con loción? —Alice agitó sus cejas y Bella enrojeció.

De hecho, si lo hubo.

Y era comprensivo y ligeramente paternal, regañándola cada vez que volvía con quemaduras después de pasar una tarde en la playa.

Siempre fue tan protector.

Bella sonrió y Alice la imitó.

—En serio me alegro de verte bien, Bella. Es un agradable cambio después de… —se refrenó y abrió mucho los ojos, viéndose asustada por estar a punto de decir su nombre.

Era curioso. En algún momento de su vida pensó que jamás podría olvidar aquella persona que le hizo tanto bien y mal al mismo tiempo, pero ahora, después de haber superado tantas cosas, sólo podía sentir una leve punzada cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

No era tan desagradable.

Ahora podía superarlo.

—Está bien, no me importa. ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Y Jessica?

Después de irse de la ciudad había decidido cortar lazos de raíz. Apenas se contactaba con Alice una vez cada varios meses sólo para avisarle que estaba viva y recuperándose. No podía soportar nada más.

Cinco años después se veía demasiado lejano como para lamentarse por errores cometidos.

Había aprendido a salir adelante.

—Se separaron hace un año —le informó Alice con un suspiro—. Jessica descubrió a Edward con la niñera de Michael. Edward ha tenido algunos problemas legales, porque la chica era menor de edad. Ha sido duro para ambos.

Bella lamentó eso. Había sabido por Alice que habían tenido un hermoso bebé de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Lo llamaron Michael, como el abuelo de Jessica. De todas formas tenía toda la genética de ella.

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, Bella deseó la felicidad para ambos. Lamentablemente Edward seguía teniendo las mismas ideas erradas sobre su matrimonio.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Suenan las campanas de boda?

Bella sonrió y miró hacia el frente, viendo la misma escena que hacía que su corazón se apretara.

Pete le devolvió la mirada de inmediato y aquellos ojos azules tan limpios y honestos le traspasaron calor. Un pequeño bulto se le lanzó a su pecho y él rio para devolver su atención al juego.

Peter era excelente con los niños.

Y él era el único que conocía todos los detalles de su vida.

Y, a pesar de todo, la aceptaba en su complejidad.

—Es evidente que él te ama. Sus ojos se iluminan cuando él te ve, es impresionante.

—También lo quiero…

—¿Pero?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, parte de la cicatrización, supongo. Pete dice que aun no me quiero lo suficiente como para querer a alguien más.

Pero le había dicho que él tenía paciencia.

Y que esperaría tanto tiempo que ella necesitara.

—¿Nunca le dijiste…? Quiero decir —Alice se mordió su labio—, ¿hablaste con Edward finalmente?

Bella dejó de ver al parque y encaró a su amiga, negando con suavidad sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—La última vez que vi a Edward fue aquella tarde y dejó muy claro que no quería saber nada de mí. Traté de mandarle correos electrónicos los primeros meses, pero luego desistí al no recibir respuesta. Ni siquiera sé si los leyó.

Volvió a ver a Pete y sonrió cuando él rio.

—Bueno… supongo que él se lo pierde.

—Sí —dijo en una exhalación—, lo hace.

—¿Puedes llamarlo, Bells? Quiero conocerlo.

Bella mostró una verdadera sonrisa cuando ella lo mencionó.

Después de haber sufrido, llorado y gritado todas las cosas que vivió, reconocía que no cambiaría nada de lo que pasó, porque le ayudó a aprender y la llevó a estar en el punto en el que estaba parada.

Y había algo que definitivamente no cambiaría por nada.

—¡Charlie!

El pequeño levantó su cabeza apenas ella lo llamó. Una gran sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y Pete le hizo cosquillas para llamar su atención, pero él ya había visto a su madre a lo lejos.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron y Pete trotó tras él para prevenir cualquier caída. Bella negó con la cabeza. Pete a veces era demasiado sobreprotector.

Sus pequeños y regordetes brazos rodearon su cuello y Bella sintió un beso mojado en su mejilla.

—Charlie, quiero que conozcas a mi amiga Alice.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Alice.

El pequeño Charlie era todo un caballero, especialmente con las mujeres. Pete le había enseñado eso.

Los tres adultos que rodeaban al niño sonrieron al verlo. Se veía a leguas que era un niño feliz y querido.

—¿Podría invitar a este señor a un helado? —dijo Alice con una sonrisa traviesa.

El niño abrió mucho sus ojos y miró a su madre de inmediato.

—¿Puedo, mamá?

Bella puso su gesto de madre; severa pero indulgente.

—Sólo si le traes uno a mamá también.

Charlie sonrió y saltó de su regazo para tomarse de la mano de Alice.

Pete se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por detrás de su espalda. Bella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras veía a ambos caminar hacia el camión de helados.

Y cuando su hijo se dio la vuelta, vio que sus ojos verdes refulgían con la luz.

Bella se acurrucó más a Pete.

—Es feliz. Somos felices, Bella. Es todo lo que importa —él besó el tope de su cabeza y la abrazó más fuerte.

Sí, Pete tenía razón.

Eso era todo lo que importaba.

**FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

**Sé que no es un "final feliz" de esos que "fueron felices y comieron perdices", pero es un final real, con los complejos de la vida y lo que las personas viven a diario. Para mí es feliz, porque Bella logró ser feliz después de todo. Y aunque ella pensó al comienzo que había encontrado a su príncipe azul, representado por Edward, la verdad es que idealizar a una persona es el primer error para sufrir un desengaño amoroso.**

**No todos los hombres son Edwards, ni tampoco todos son Bastardwards.**

**La vida está hecha de sutilezas (?).**

**Muchas gracias por los que siguieron esta historia, a pesar de ser distinta y un poquitín deprimente. Sé que hay muchos puntos de vista en este tema, de parte de la mujer engañada, del marido infiel y de la amante en cuestión. No es mi intención clasificarlos como buenos o malos, sólo como personas, y como tales, cometen errores.**

**Estoy contenta con el recibimiento de este fic porque, aunque eran capítulos cortos, la siguieron y se emocionaron tanto como yo. Agradezco también por eso. :3**

**(Tengo que admitir que lo de los capítulos tipo drabble fue intencional, no podría haber soportado hacer un long-fic con capítulos normales y llegar a este resultado… tiendo a ser Team Bella/Edward Juntos, lo juro) xD**

**Y… eso sería.**

**Nos leemos en otra ocasión. ;)**


End file.
